Nothing else matters
by niji-no-sora
Summary: Keefe est revenu de chez les invisibles et sa relation avec Sophie va quelque peut changer...
1. Retour à Candleshade

**_Les personnages appartiennent à Shannon Messenger._ **

Elle irradiait le bonheur purement et simplement. Elle n'avait pas revu Keefe depuis maintenant 2 mois, autant dire une éternité, et s'apprêtait enfin à le retrouver à Candleshade. Elle leva son cristal à la recherche de rayons lumineux mais fut interrompue par Grady :

" - Où comptes tu aller ?

-À Candleshade

\- Il me semblait pourtant que tu ne portais pas Lord Cassius dans ton cœur

\- Effectivement et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs mais il se trouve que je ne vais pas lui rendre visite, du moins pas directement je vais rejoindre Keefe

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu et pas la peine de tenter de me retenir je suis déterminée à y aller je ne l'ai pas revu depuis tellement longtemps !

-Bon je vois je vais visiblement devoir me résoudre à te laisser partir... MAIS, et oui il y a une condition, dit-il devant la moue de la jeune fille Sandor t'accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable. "

La jeune fille soupira mais embrassa tout de même son père avant de sauter.

Elle atterrit devant un gratte-ciels froid mais qui attirait l'attention à l'image de son propriétaire.

-Alors Foster on contemple l'architecture s'exclama une voix familière.

Elle se retourna et vit Keefe tout sourire il semblait ravi de la revoir. Elle se jetta à son cou ce qui lui valut ( bien évidemment) une réflexion moqueuse de Keefe :

"-Eh bien je ne te demande pas si je te manque je connais déjà la réponse et... Oh là tes émotions à mon égard sont bien plus positives que la dernière fois on dirait. Je distingue de nombreuses émotions mais une est plus forte que les autres : L'amour.

-N'importe quoi ce n'est que de l'amitié, très forte certes mais de l'amitié. Elle savait que Keefe plaisantait mais elle se justifia tout de même.

-Mais oui c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes

À ces mots Sophie se rembrunit,elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais d'un coup la jalousie l'étouffa.

-Navré de vous déranger mademoiselle Foster mais j'aimerais tout de même pouvoir étreindre mon fils.

Même de dos elle pouvait voir le sourire obséquieux de Lord Cassius

Keefe se raidit et Sophie se dégagea le visage en feu

Lord Cassius tapota le dos de son fils qui resta droit comme un I s'efforçant probablement de ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

Il aurait été difficile de savoir qui était le plus mal à l'aise en cet instant.


	2. Des retrouvailles mitigées

La jeune fille sentit qu'elle était de trop aussi s'éloigna-t-elle suivit par Sandor dont elle avait oubliée la présence lors de ses retrouvailles avec Keefe.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'avoir une nouvelle discussion sur les garçons

-Oh non supplia Sophie pas maintenant et puis je t'ai déjà dit que c'était seulement une relation amicale avec Keefe

-Oui oui mais comme je vous l'ai souvent dit ça commence souvent par là avant qu'on se rende compte que les sentiments sont plus qu'amicaux.

Sophie abandona la partie car elle savait que la discussion ne tournerait pas à son avantage.

Elle se retourna et vit Keefe lui jetter un regard suppliant elle étira son esprit pour transmettre :

 _\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec lui mais à mon avis il aurait tout de même insisté pour que vous passiez un moment ensemble_

 _\- Pas la peine de t'excuser je connais mon père tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de le faire changer d'avis tu as raison. J'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas s'éterniser j'aimerais avoir un moment seul avec toi avant que elles autres n'arrivent_

Sophie pris un instant avant de répondre

 _-Au fait ils ne savent pas que tu es rentré je ne leur ai pas dit je pensais que tu voulais qu'on se parle seul à seul... Mais si tu veux je peux les prévenir_

 _-Détend toi Foster un moment seul avec toi ce n'est pas pour me déplaire_

Sophie rougit et espéra être assez loin pour que Keefe ne distingue pas ses émotions

La voix de Keefe lui emplit de nouveau l'esprit

 _-Je rêve ou tu rougis ?_

 _-Pas du tout...je...bon peut-être mais rougir n'est pas une émotion comment peux tu détecter ça ?_

Elle voulait absolument changer de sujet de conversation

 _-À vrai dire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je pense que je suis devenu plus puissant et que j'arrive à distinguer plus de choses._

Leur communication s'arrêta là car père et fils discutait maintenant.

Sophie en profita pour interroger son garde du corps sur une question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit :

-Penses tu que les empathes puissent également distinguer des choses liés à une émotion ?

-Je ne saurais vous répondre, je n'ai pas côtoyé beaucoup d'empathes mais sans doute les plus puissants le peuvent-ils oui.

NDA : Les conversations par télépathie sont en italiques !


	3. Une petite maladresse

-De quoi parliez vous demanda une voix derrière Sophie. Elle fit volte face se retrouvant nez à nez avec Keefe

-Oh la Foster je sais que tu m'aime bien mais ne te jette pas dans mes bras comme ça la railla-t-il

-Désolé... On parlait de choses anodines mais c'est sans importance. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre

-Je sais que tu es en train de me mentir mais comme je suis quelqu'un d'incroyablement formidable je vais passer outre, tu vas maintenant avoir l'immense privilège de visiter un endroit méconnu de tous, un endroit gardé secret... La chambre du grand Keefe Sencen

Sophie se garda bien de lui dire qu'elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi que tous ses amis et ses gardes du corps puisqu'ils l'avaient fouillé il y a à peine quelques mois en quête d'indices.

Sophie n'avait pas vraiment envie de reprendre le vortinateur mais à la vue des 200 étages à monter elle finit par s'y résoudre.

Elle fut surprise de voir madame Schlinguette posée sur le lit du garçon elle pensait ne jamais revoir la peluche mais visiblement elle apaisait Keefe.

-Alors comme ça tu viens me voir en secret sans personne et dans mas chambre eh bien heureusement que le Fitzou ne le sait pas sinon il s'étranglerait de jalousie.

-Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

-Voyons Foster le triangle amoureux enfin c'est un quadrilatère désormais mais bon tu vois ce que je veux dire Sophitz ça ne te dit rien ?

Elle soupira s'efforçant de ne pas penser à cette histoire.

-Enfin bon je suppose que maintenant que nous sommes seuls tu as une multitudes de confidences à me faire...

Elle croisa son regard bleu glacier et sentit son cœur palpiter

-Encore c'est palpitations voyons serait ce moi qui te met dans cet état ? Après tout j'ai une plastique de rêve et AIE. Un coussin vint s'écraser sur la tête de Keefe

-Bon j'ai compris le message ce n'est pas moi qui te fait cet effet et tu n'a clairement pas envie de t'étendre sur le sujet passons à autre chose mmmh ah le cygne noir.

-Oh souffla-t-elle

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien rien a vrai dire c'est justement ça le problème il ne me donnent plus aucune nouvelles. Même pas une missive quelque part.

-Ne t'en fais pas il sont sûrement en train de préparer une mission spéciale "Foster et ses amis".

Elle esquissa un sourire

-Probablement sans toi d'ailleurs surtout si cette fameuse mission nécessite un passage chez les humains tu risques d'être séquestré parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des gens aussi beau et exigeront de connaître ton secret.

Sophie se mordit la lèvre se rendant compte qu'elle venait de laisser entendre que Keefe était vraiment beau... Et à l'intéressé qui plus est. Elle n'avait qu'une envie disparaître sous terre


	4. Record battu !

-Je rêve ou Sophie Foster vient enfin d'admettre que j'étais canon ? Eh ben ça pour une surprise... Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as besoin de voir Elwin si tu veux mon avis ce genre de réactions de ta part n'est pas normale il doit y avoir un problème.

Mais Sophie n'avait pas le cœur à rire elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au garçon... Ou peut-être avait-elle seulement laissé échapper la vérité. Cependant ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Je tiens à préciser que c'était ironique

-Peut-être mais tu l'a tout de même dit et il y a toujours une part de vérité derrière l'humour ne l'oublie pas. AIE. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette manie de me jeter des coussins à la figure !

Elle prit un instant pour se calmer elle avait sûrement accumulé trop d'émotions aussi massa -t-elle son noeud d'émotion avant de reprendre la parole

-Il faudrait peut-être songer à mettre les autres dans la confidence à propos de ton retour.

-Je le ferais dès ce soir je ne vais pas les laisser se languir de moi trop longtemps... Surtout Biana je parie qu'elle ne parlait que de moi durant mon absence je me trompe ?

Une violente jalousie assailit de nouveau la jeune télépathe il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème avant que...

-Je rêve ou je perçois de la jalousie, j'ai manqué un épisode ?

Évidement ce qu'elle craignait été arrivé l'empathe avait bel et bien sentit sa jalousie

-Tu dois te tromper tout vas bien de mon côté, Biana et moi on s'entend mieux que jamais

-Sans doute...

La conversation méritait le titre de Conversation La Plus Gênante De L'année (après celle sur les garçons bien sûr).

Keefe s'éclaircit la gorge avant de murmurer

-Quand va tu admettre qu'il se passe quelque chose Sophie

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Biana et moi...

-Je t'en prie Sophie tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de ça ce que je voulais dire c'est quand va tu admettre qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux tentant de faire abstraction des papillons dans son ventre. Finalement cette conversation reléguait la conversation sur les garçons au second rang.


	5. L'arbre de Calla

Le silence devenait pesant aussi Sophie prit-elle la parole :

-Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qui se passe exactement et je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'y réfléchir et d'en discuter une autre fois

-Si tu as besoin de temps je t'en laisse ne t'inquiète pas

-Merci souffla-t-elle

Ils passerent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas pour autant à oublier leur discussion.

Le soleil se couchait quand elle décida de rentrer chez elle

-À bientôt Sophie

Elle fut prise au dépourvu il y avait longtemps que son ami ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom. Elle brandit son cristal de foyer

-À bientôt Keefe

La télépathe entra dans le rayon lumineux vite suivit par Sandor ,sentit une brise légère et fut de retour à Havenfield.

Son garde du corps inspecta sa chambre et trouva un mot de Grady et Edaline "Partis faire une course en Atlantide ne nous attend pas pour dîner". Le message était effectivement accompagné d'un repas, qu'elle s'empressa de dévorer, avant de prendre une douche et de se glisser entre ses couvertures. Mais ce soir là elle eu encore plus de mal à trouver le sommeil : Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à la conversation de cette après midi sur la véritable nature des ses sentiments envers Keefe. Son cœur qui s'emballe quand elle le voit, quand leurs regards se croisent et quand leurs mains se touchent elle éprouvait la même chose qu'avec...FITZ!

Or elle aimait le jeune homme et ce n'est pas possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps et puis Keefe n'est pas comme Fitz elle ne pourrait jamais être amoureuse de lui ils sont si différent. Elle se leva de son lit car il lui était de toute façon impossible de dormir et sortit pour s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre de Calla. Ici Fitz avait essayé de l'embrasser mais Keefe les avaient interrompus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être eux sous ce panacier sans personne pour les interrompre... Elle enfouie cette pensée très profondément se refusant d'y penser.

Mais malgré toute ses tentatives pour refouler ses sentiments elle dut se rendre à l'évidence :

Elle était amoureuse de Keefe Sencen.


	6. Foxfire

Sophie fut tiré de son sommeil par la douce voix d'Edaline :

-C'est l'heure de se lever Sophie tu vas être en retard

Elle se leva avec peine s'empressa de se doucher et de s'habiller.Elle s'approcha de son miroir et Vertina apparut :

-Eh bien il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

Elle suivit les conseils de Vertina y compris pour le maquillage.

Sophie se surpris elle même a se maquiller chose qu'elle haïssait et ne faisait jamais mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait légère et décida de mettre un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres.

Elle descendit l'escalier et entendit une voix familière :

-Qu'avez vous fait de Sophie Foster s'exclama Keefe

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc devant la mine étonné de son ami.

Elle senti une odeur agréable lui chatouiller les narines.

Une fournée d'éclateroles étaient posées sur la table elle décida d'en manger quelques un avant de partir :

-Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-elle à Keefe

-Tant pis pour ma ligne plaisanta le jeune homme en en prenant un

Ils sautèrent ensuite vers Foxfire où ils retrouvèrent Dex, Biana et Fitz adossés aux casiers.

Il se dirigeaient vers eux quand le Magnat-Leto apparut :

-Bienvenue chers prodiges nous entamons une nouvelle année scolaire et que serait une nouvelle année sans nouveaux élèves ? Nous accueillerons donc cette année Tam et Linh eh oui des jumeaux je compte sur vous pour leur réserver un accueil digne de ce nom.

Des que l'image se fut dissipé Sophie se précipita vers Tam et Linh :

-Alors vous avez decidés de venir finalement !

-Oui enfin j'ai fais ça pour ma sœur qui tenait absolument à voir au moins une année ce a quoi ressemblait la vie d'un prodige à Foxfire.

-Ça va être génial vous avez besoin d'un guide pour vous repérer ?

-Je prend le relais Sophie s'exclama une voix dans son dos. Dex. Elle se retourna :

-Oh... Parfait alors on se voit au déjeuner ?

-Oui a toute à l'heure.

Elle consulta son emploi du temps, elle avait télépathie. Décidément cette année commençait bien. Quand elle arriva Fitz et Tiergan était déjà installé et l'attendait.

-Bonjour excusez moi du retard.

-En retard ? Pas du tout pile à l'heure je dirais.

Elle lança un regard interloqué à Fitz :

-En fait nous venons tout juste d'arriver précisa-t-il.

Elle prit donc place sur le fauteuil en face du jeune homme et commencèrent, sur les conseils de Tiergan, par des exercices de confiance.

-Je peux franchir tes barrières ?

\- Oui

 _-Je ne sais pas par où commencer une idée ?_

 _-Oui si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait hier après-midi_

Impossible elle n'allait tout de même pas lui révéler qu'elle était allé voir Keefe sans eux...


	7. Les révélations

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre si ils voulaient devenir apparentés, mais elle avait fait tellement d'efforts pour que son escapade à Candleshade reste secrète elle n'allait pas tout lui révéler maintenant...

Après tout si elle occultait un passage de sa journée elle ne lui mentirais pas.

Elle était tiraillée entre le désir de raconter la vérité à Fitz et de garder ce moment pour elle. Des images de la journée d'hier affluaient dans l'esprit de Sophie elle s'efforça donc de n'en laisser passer aucune tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris sa décision. Keefe était revenu à Foxfire et Fitz avait l'air content qu'il soit de retour il ne valait mieux ne pas tout gâcher. D'un autre côté si c'était Keefe qui lui apprenait qu'il était revenu plus tôt et qu'elle était passé le voir seule il sera mécontent que la télépathe ne lui ai rien dit.

Tandis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer et de manière plus insistante cette fois.

Il fallait qu' elle se décide rapidement au risque qu'il ne le découvre par lui même avec ces souvenirs.

Elle espérait que Sir Tiernan la tire de ce mauvais pas en voyant son malaise mais il ne fit rien.Fort heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour Fitz la sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler la vérité. Sophie se sentit libéré l'espace d'un instant mais savais que tôt ou tard le moment fatidique arriverait et qu'elle devait tout dire à Fitz. Elle ne pouvais pas fuir éternellement et en même temps cela lui paraissait tellement plus simple que de devoir se confronter à la réaction du jeune elfe.

La matinée passa trop vite au goût de la télépathe et bientôt la pause déjeuner arriva. À peine était elle sortit de sa salle de classe qu'une silhouette fondit sur elle.

 _-Il me semble que l'on avait pas terminé notre conversation de toute à l'heure_

Elle tressaillit elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la voix de Fitz emplisse son esprit aussi brutalement ni à ce qu'il se rue sur elle a la fin de son cours.

 _-Depuis quand tu connais mon emploi du temps ? Et de quelle conversation tu parles ?_

 _-Je ne le connais pas par cœur mais toute à l'heure j'ai vu que tu avais cours d'élémentalisme à cette heure là quant au sujet de conversation tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler_

Elle ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jetta à l'eau avant de changer d'avis :

 _-Hier je suis allé à Candleshade_

Fitz fronça les sourcils, il semblait interloqué

 _-Il me semblait pourtant que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à revoir Lord Cassius_

 _-C'est le cas mais justement ce n'est pas lui que je suis allée voir hier mais son fils_

 _-Keefe ?_

Elle rit nerveusement

 _-Qui d'autre ?_

Pendant un instant l'elfe resta muet semblant hésiter entre plusieurs émotions

 _-TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE..._

 _-C'est exactement le genre de réaction qui m'avais poussé à ne pas t'avouer la vérité au départ_

 _-Désolé mais tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu as volontairement omis de nous dire que Keefe était revenu pour passer un moment seule avec lui._

 _-Oui._


	8. L'amertume de Fitz

Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissais son idée ne semblait pas particulièrement brillante Elle avait été égoïste en voulant passer du temps seule avec Keefe elle aurait dû appeler ses amis pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Dire la vérité à Fitz n'était pas non plus son idée la plus ingénieuse elle craignait qu'il ne s'énerve et elle avait raison,mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'est que Keefe et Fitz se disputent à propos de cette histoire.

Elle avait honte de l'avouer mais sa véritable peur était de devoir choisir entre les deux jeunes hommes si jamais il se disputaient. Keefe, en qui elle fait confiance, qui la fait rire, et pour qui elle éprouvait irrémédiablement des sentiments.

Fitz lui était quelqu'un qui l'attirait au départ mais qui devenait de plus en plus oppressant avec tout l'attention qui lui portait et les cadeaux qui lui offrait.

La pause déjeuner allait être vraiment tendue. Le télépathe continuait de marcher à ses côtés mais paraissait ailleurs,et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ils rencontrèrent justement l'objet de la discorde : Keefe. Le jeune homme ne savait évidemment rien de la nouvelle et s'approchait deux l'air ravi, malheureusement Fitz ne l'était pas.

-Alors comment c'est passé votre matinée ?

-Oh merveilleusement bien surtout lorsqu'on a eu télépathie avec Sophie

L'amertume dans la voix du jeune homme était frappante et Keefe qui était empathe avait également du la ressentir.

-Oh le Fitzou est de mauvaise humeur ! Que ces t'il passé ce matin pour que tu sois amer à ce point ?

Fitz rit :

-Rien j'ai seulement appris que Sophie était passé te voir seule hier

Keefe ne savais pas sur quel pied danser il choisit donc de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : de l'humour

-Oh je vois monsieur est jaloux le railla-t-il

-Absolument pas juste déçu de votre égoïsme.

-Notre égoïsme tu ne manques pas d'air c'est tout qui veut garder Foster pour toi tout seul d'habitude !

Fitz paraissait mal à l'aise

-Je ne parle pas de ça tu le sais bien le problème c'est que vous vous êtes vus tout les deux sans nous alors que l'on attendait en espérant que tu reviennes !

Le ton montait et Sophia priait pour que quelqu'un intervienne même si elle devait écoper d'une semaine complète de retenue.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !

Une elfe venait de traverser les murs sûrement alerté par les cris des deux garçons, le vœu de Sophie venait d'être exaucé.

-Oh rien seulement une petite crise de jalousie de la part de notre grand ami Fitz Vacker

-Pardon ?! Fitz s'étrangla

-Tu as bien compris

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était faux ce n'est absolument pas pour Sophie que je m'énerves

-Mais qui a parlé de Foster je parlais seulement de moi

-Oh...

Un long silence gênant s'ensuivit

-Bon eh bien vous avez mis les choses au clair me semble-t-il c'est terminé maintenant. Elle tourna les talons. C'était tout ? Imposible ils allaient forcément avoir droit à une correction

-Ah et vous écoperez de deux jours de retenue pour avoir perturbé le calme . Et elle traversa le mur.

Finalement elle regrettait d'avoir souhaité une intervention.

Ensemble ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis au réfectoire ou l'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère. Ils passèrent le repas en silence mais au moins ils n'y eu aucune dispute,et pour la seconde fois de la journée Sophie souhaita quelque chose : que cette situation s'arrange


	9. L'aveu

Sophie eu du mal à s'endormir ce soir là. Après avoir tant espéré que les tensions s'apaisent elle dû se rendre à l'évidence :

Ça n'allait pas s'arranger, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

Cet après midi avait été catastrophique. Les deux elfes n'avaient pas de cours en commun mais lorsqu'il se croisaient dans les couloirs ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Sophie assistait à la scène, impuissante. Mais elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Même si la colère des deux jeunes hommes se serait abattu sur elle, il aurait fallu qu'elle intervienne, qu'elle leur explique tout simplement que les conflits ne servent à rien qu'il valait mieux discuter posément. Au lieu de ça elle avait fui ses problèmes.Sophie sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité, mais profond.

C'était décidé elle allait aller leur parler. La jeune télépathe était déterminée à tout arranger et ce le plus tôt possible.

Elle se prépara en un temps record et sauta aussitôt vers Foxfire. Ni Fitz ni Keefe n'était encore arrivé, d'ailleurs personne n'était là . Elle se decida à attendre les autre près des casiers comme toujours. Le premier a arriver fut Dex suivit de Tam et Linh. Visiblement il était devenu le guide des jumeaux.

-Salut !

Sophie avait parlé d'un ton enjoué mais seul Dex lui répondit avec un enthousiasme . Les deux autres elfes ne semblaient pas d'humeur ils firent un hochement de tête poli.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, vous avez un souci ?

-Pas du tout en fait... Je vais les laisser s'expliquer s'est sûrement plus simple répondit Dex

Sophie s'inquièta

-Seulement une mauvais nuit expliqua Tam

-Je confirme approuva Linh

-Oh non encore des soucis avec l'hydrokinésie ?

Linh et Tam hochèrent la tête de concert .

-C'était affreux il y en avait partout s'exclama Tam

-J'ai fabriqué plusieurs petites sphères d'eau qui se sont baladés dans la maison pendant mon sommeil, expliqua Linh, et l'une d'elle qui était dans ma chambre à heurté un lampe alors elle s'est percée et je me suis réveillé en sursaut trempée ce qui m'a déconcentré et là... Inondé, tout à été inondé ! On a mis du temps à tout sécher et on a très très peu dormi avec Tam.

-Sacré nuit alors !

Sophie se retourna et découvrit Keefe qui avait l'air moins irrité qu'hier.

-Salut souffla la jeune fille

-Salut répondit l'empathe

Il avait l'air calme et il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans sa voix.

Fitz arriva lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Sophie su que c'était le moment idéal et avant qu'il ne tourne les talons elle l'appela :

-Fitz !

Il fit volte face

-Oh salut je suis pressé je dois...

-Je dois te parler s'il te plaît, c'est important et assez urgent

Il sembla hésiter

-Très bien

La télépathe fit signe à Keefe de la suivre et ils se réunirent tout les trois plus loin

Sophie se lança avant que le courage ne lui fasse défaut ou que l'un des deux garçons se dispute.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi Fitz et qu'en plus de ça j'ai été très égoïste et j'en suis profondément désolé. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous disputer Keefe et toi. Ça me brise le cœur de vous voir vous brouiller en permanence à cause de ça. On a tous fait une erreur mais on peut en discuter, s'expliquer et se pardonner les uns les autres.

Ses paroles furent accueillies par un long silence que les deux garçons ne tardirent pas à briser

-Je suis d'accord c'était idiot je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Keefe, ni être en froid avec toi Sophie.

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus on est meilleurs amis après tout des erreurs on en a déjà faites et des difficultés on en a déjà rencontrés mais on s'est toujours pardonnés alors pardonnons nous encore une fois

-C'est d'accord

Sophie était tellement heureuse que les deux elfes se soit réconciliés. Elle semblait liberé d'un poids.

Ils allèrent en cours et se retrouvèrent au déjeuner où tout se passa a merveille jusqu'au moment où...

-Je ne voudrais pas troubler ce grand moment de tranquillité mais je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu as fais avec Keefe pendant ce fameux après midi l'interroge Dex

L'interessé ne prit pas la parole à la grande surprise de Sophie

-On a discuté de plusieurs choses pour être sur de pouvoir à nouveau se faire confiance expliqua-t-elle

-Et c'est tout ? Insista Biana

-Si vous avez une question à poser exprimez la clairement ça devient vraiment étrange. La jeune fille était mal à laise. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui aurait pu laisser penser qu'elle aimait Keefe ? Non impossible.

-On se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux vous semblez très proches en ce moment.

Tout le monde acquiesa.

-Nous sommes simplement amis. Des amis très heureux de se retrouver après une longue séparation.

Keefe n'ajouta rien il se contenta d'écouter et d'éviter les regards soupçonneux que lui lançait ses amis.

Sophie eut l'impression que son cœur était en chute libre. Peut-être qu'il avait honte d'elle ou pire de ce que ses amis croyait qu'il y avait entre eux ... Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit c'était ridicule Keefe était son ami.

L'après-midi passa très lentement et les tracas de la jeune fille revinrent la tourmenter. Elle fut soulagé que la journée se termine, elle allait rentrer quand une voix derrière elle la stoppa net dans son élan.

\- Attends

Elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de Keefe aussi elle fit ce qu'il demandait.

-Je pense qu'il faut quoi ait une discussion dans un endroit plus discret. Tu peux passer chez moi ce soir ?

Elle hésita, cela allait sûrement mettre Fitz en colère si il l'apprenait mais les événements de ce midi la troublait encore, aussi elle accepta.

Elle sauta vers Havenfield se hâta de faire ses devoirs et prit de nouveau son cristal pour aller à Candleshade.

Keefe semblait l'attendre allongé dans l'herbe. Il se redressa :

-Je suppose que je te dois des explications

-Effectivement

-Je ne suis pas intervenu et je n'ai regardé personne parce que j'étais trop occupé à empêcher notre ami Fitz de fouiller mon esprit ce qui crois moi a été très compliqué.

-Quoi s'insurgea-t-elle mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il cherchait à voir ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi là

-C'est vraiment puérile de sa part il ne fais même pas confiance à son meilleur ami

Elle était révoltée contre Fitz comment pouvait-il oser sonder un esprit, et de son meilleur ami qui plus est. Non seulement il violait les codes de la télépathie lui qui avait toujours dit à Sophie de les respecter mais en plus il violait l'intimité de Keefe !

-Au bout d'un moment il m'a parlé enfin dans ma tête, pour me demander quels était mes véritables sentiments à ton égard...

Fitz était jaloux ! Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. De peur et d'excitation. Que lui avait répondu Keefe ?

-Et que lui a tu répondu ? Elle lui avait demandé cela de l'air le plus détaché possible

-La vérité.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de la télépathe il développa:

-Je lui ai dit que nous étions de très bons amis.

Son moral était descendu d'un coup. C'était seulement ça alors... Elle aurait espéré plus même si elle avait honte de l'admettre. Mais a quoi s'attendait-elle? A ce qui lui fasse une déclaration d'amour ? Lui qui lui avait clairement demandé quand elle allait admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux il y a quelque jours la considérait désormais comme une simple amie.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Je lui ai ensuite dit que j'avais des sentiments plus fort mais que tu n'éprouvais pas les même a mon égard...

Son cœur vacilla

-Mais peut-être que ça a changé Keefe, peut-être que mes sentiments ont évolués murmura Sophie pour elle même.

Elle regretta que le jeune homme n'ai pas entendu. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas encore prête. Il valait peut-être mieux attendre encore un peu. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe. La proximité avec le jeune homme la faisait frissonner. Et si c'était le moment ?

-Tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Quoi donc questionna Sophie

\- Ce que tu as murmuré tout bas en pensant que je n'entendais pas

Il avait entendu ? elle n'y croyais pas !

-Oui mais je voudrais qu'on attende un peu qu'on fasse ça dans l'ordre des choses et surtout qu'on ne brûle pas les étapes . On n'est pas encore ensemble après tour ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Elle avait réellement dit ça ? L'espace d'un instant elle avait eu l'impression que d'autre avait parlé à sa place

Il sourit

-Foster tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré que ce moment arrive.

Elle rougit face à cet aveu.

Un doute la saisit

-Et si ça ne marche pas ?

-On ne perd rien à essayer

Et soudain la vie parut à Sophie mille fois plus merveilleuse encore qu'avant cette douce révélation.


	10. Everglen

De nouveau Sophie peinait à trouver le sommeil mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Elle était si heureuse ! Rien n'aurait pu assombrir cette soirée. Elle venait d'avouer à Keefe ses sentiments et le jeune homme les partageaient. Pour elle , il était prêt à faire les choses dans l'ordre et à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour ça. Elle se demandait si la journée de demain serait différente pour eux. Les paroles de Keefe lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'endormit bercée par cette douce mélodie. Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par des voix provenant du salon mais elle ne parvint pas à identifier la voix de la troisièmepersonne présente dans la pièce. Elle espérait tant que ce soit Keefe. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et décida de s'arranger un peu avant de descendre déjeuner. En temps normal elle n'aurait jamais fait cela mais ces temps-ci sa notion de normalité avait quelque peu changé. Quand elle fut prête elle descendit et découvrit à qui appartenait cette troisième voix qu'elle avait entendu et à son immense regret ce n'était pas Keefe. Il s'agissait de Fitz.Elle avait espère que la confrontation avec l'autre personne ayant une place importante dans son cœur, soit mois rapide. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et elle du accepter la situation.

\- Sophie ! Je demandais justement à tes parents si ils voulaient venir dîner à Everglen ce soir. Tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

Elle l'espérait car si Keefe décidait lui aussi de l'inviter elle se retrouverait dans une situation plus que délicate.

Elle avait l'étrange impression que Fitz savait tout des révélations qu'elle avait fait à Keefe hier soir.

-Oh non je n'ai rien de prévu et je ne raterais une ocassion de goûter à la délicieuse nourriture de ta mère pour rien au monde

Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop mais elle s'efforçait de bloquer tout accès à son esprit à tout autre personne qu'elle même bien que Fitz conaisse déjà le chemin à emprunter pour découvrir ses pensées.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle découvrit des éclateroles.

Elle se tourna vers Fitz qui l'avait suivie :

-Tu en veux ?

Cette situation lui était étrangement familière. Quelques jour plutôt c'était Keefe qui était venu ici pour l'accompagner jusque Foxfire et à qui elle avait proposé des éclateroles.

-Non merci déclina Fitz.

La jeune fille fut soulagé, au moins il n'avait pas eu la même réponse que l'empathe ce qui aurait achevé de l'angoisser.

Une fois les éclateroles englouti elle remonta pour finir de se préparer et embrassa ses parents. Elle était prête pour aller à Foxfire. Elle espérait arriver avant Keefe car elle savait que le jeune homme ne sauterait pas de joie en la voyant arriver avec son meilleur ami pour qui elle avait soit dit en passant éprouvé des sentiments auparavant. Elle sortit son éclaireur et souffla "Foxfire".

Arrivée là-bas elle vit que Keefe n'était pas encore arrivé. Étrange.

Sophie marcha jusqu'à son casier. Elle entreprit de vérifier si elle avait un mot du cygne noir. Elle ouvrir la porte. Rien. Elle se saisit de ces manuels et les fourra rapidement dans son sac. Elle ferma la porte de son casier et sursauta. Adossé à côté Keefe attendait.

-Salut dit-il je ne savais pas que j'étais effrayant à ce point.

Elle rit. C'était du Keefe tout craché, rire de tout et en permanence.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il fit un geste évasif de sa main

-Oh pas grand chose seulement te proposer de venir passer la nuit chez moi, euh pardon dit-il d'un air faussement confus, je me suis mal exprimé je voulais dire de dîner chez moi.

Elle le regarda l'air réprobateur (en rougissant bien évidement) avant d'éclater de rire. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait dîner chez les Vacker ce soir.

-Ouh je perçois un grand trouble chez toi, raconte moi tout Foster...

Elle inspira lentement avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

\- Alors voilà ce matin Fitz est passé à Havenfield et nous a proposé à Grady, Edaline et moi de venir dîner à Everglen ce soir et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire j'ai légèrement paniqué et accepté mais ce serait avec joie que je viendrais dîner chez toi évidement.

Elle attendit la réaction de Keefe. Il paraissait troublé mais il articula tout de même :

-Bien je vais essayer de ne pas être trop jaloux et de toute façon aucun problème mon père n'est pas là de la semaine alors j'allais te proposer de venir la semaine prochaine. En attendant je voudrais te proposer de venir chez moi demain soir pour observer les étoiles. C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent alors si tu veux on pourrait les regarder ensemble.

C'était à son tour de guetter la réaction de la télépathe.

-Oui avec plaisir.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Comme mentionné précédemment Keefe riait de tout et en permanence hors lorsqu'il parlait d'eux il était très sérieux.

Plus légère elle se dirigea vers son premier cours.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse si bien que lorsque le déjeuner arriva Sophie eu l'impression d'avoir tout juste quittée Keefe.

Elle prit place aux côtés de ce dernier.

-Sophie je suis heureuse que tu viennes dîner ce soir on pourra en profiter pour te relooker si tu veux proposa Biana

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

Le jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé ça mais étant donné qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle supposait être son premier rendez-vous avec Keefe le lendemain elle aurait besoin de conseils.

-Génial on va bien s'amuser j'en suis sûre.

Chacun discuta de sa matinée ou de ses projets de la semaine et là aussi le temps fila à toute allure.

Le reste de la journée , en revanche semblait durer une éternité.

Enfin la fin du dernier cours sonna et elle pu souffler.

Elle allait rentrer chez elle quand quelqu'un la retint par le poignet. A ce contact la jeune fille frémit. Elle pivota et vit que c'était Keefe.

-Tu retourne à Havenfield ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Oh... Non rien

Il tourna les talons. Quelque chose le tracassait et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était alors elle prit le risque de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Elle ne m'a même pas attendu... Et moi qui pensait la raccompagner chez elle...

Elle sortit de son esprit.

Keefe voulait la raccompagner ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça d'ailleurs elle n'y avait même pas songé. Elle le rattrapa :

-Keefe attend...

Il se retourna l'air surpris

-Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner chez moi ?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

-Oui bien sûr

Et ils sautèrent vers Havenfield.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Sophie sans croiser Grady ni Edaline.

Sophie avait remarquée qu'ils étaient de plus en plus absents ces temps-ci.

-Alors j'ai le droit de m'asseoir sur le lit cette fois ci ?

Sophie rit

-Oui en revanche tu ne vas pas t'asseoir bien longtemps puisque je dois aller me doucher pour me préparer ensuite.

Il la regarda et lui dit :

-Et pouquoi ? Je pourrais t'aider

Elle rougit comme toujours.

\- Pas à te doucher Foster la taquina-t-il mais à choisir tes vêtements pour ce soir.

Elle accepta. Elle dut essayer plusieurs tenues et réprimanda Keefe qui faisait mine de regarder derrière le rideau de cabine qu'elle avait installé pour se changer.

Sophie sortit de la cabine vêtue de la dix-huitième tenue.

Keefe la contempla longuement et lui dit :

-Elle est parfaite tu devrais la mettre.

C'était une robe pastel lavande, aux manches trois quart. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et fut étonné de voir que Keefe n'avait pas exagéré cette robe lui allait très bien.

-Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi de rentrer dit le jeune homme j'ai remplit ma mission.

Il fit un pas en avant, réduisant un peu plus l'espace entre lui et la télépathe.

Se penchant vers elle il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-J'ai hâte d'être demain

Son souffle chatouille le cou de la jeune fille qui frissona. Elle tourna son visage vers celui de Keefe. La proximité de leur deux visages était telle qu'il ne suffisait que d'un pas de plus pour embrasser l'empathe.

Elle pouvait le faire après tout ce n'est pas un drame , seulement un baiser...

Il recula et du sentir la déception de Sophie car il s'expliqua aussitôt :

-Tu ne voulais pas précipiter les choses alors ne les précipitons pas, attendons au moins le premier rendez-vous même si ce n'est que demain.

Il avait raison et elle le savait c'était encore tôt et puis quoi de mieux que la nuit étoilée pour s'embrasser ? Une fois de plus Sophie fut surprise d'avoir pensé ça.

Keefe brandit son cristal de foyer et repartit vers Candleshade.

Sophie se dépêcha de se préparer. Une fois prête elle sauta vers Everglen où elle retrouva ses parents en grande discussion avec ceux de Fitz et Biana. Elle les salua et monta à l'étage. Elle frappa à la porte de Biana qui lui ouvrir l'air enchanté.

-Entre lui dit-elle

Sophie franchit le seuil et s'installa sur le lit de Biana.

-J'ai quelque chose à te raconter Sophie avoua Biana

-Je t'écoute

-Voilà... J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps je m'étais rapproché de Dex et je ne sais pas encore très bien où j'en suis mais je pense que je l'aime.

Sophie ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça

-Waouh euh Biana je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est super ! Tu comptes le lui dire ?

-Oui mais je pensais attendre encore un peu ... Mais il y a aussi quelque chose qui me dérange. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su que Tam était amoureux de moi alors je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Tam comprendra j'en suis sûre et je pense que Dex n'est pas indifférent à ton charme lui avoua-t-elle

Il est vrai qu'elle aussi avait remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux elfes.

Elle hésita à lui confier qu'elle aussi c'était rapproché de quelqu'un mais après tout si elle aimait Dex...

-Au fait moi aussi je me suis rapproché de quelqu'un ces derniers temps et je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais...

-Oh mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Et il t'aime aussi ?

-Oui et je pense que tu sais qui c'est...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir.

-C'est Keefe n'est ce pas ?

-Oui souffla Sophie

-Pas de souci je suis heureuse pour vous mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit aux autres ?

-J'ai décidé de ne pas brûler les étapes je voulais que l'on fasse les choses dans l'ordre donc pour l'instant on n'a rien dit et puis notre premier rendez-vous c'est seulement demain alors...

-Quoi tu as ton premier rendez-vous demain ! Très bien je vais faire de toi une reine de beauté même si tu l'es déjà naturellement bien sûr.

Et pendant plusieurs heures Biana montra des coiffures et des robes plus belle les unes que les autres à Sophie. Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Sophie fut étonné que le dîner soit si court a vrai dire elle s'attendait presque a ce qu'ils dorment ici. Mais elle ne dit rien se contenta de saluer les Vacker et de suivre ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre elle du faire preuve d'une force incroyable pour ne pas s'écrouler tout habillée sur son lit.

Quand elle eu finit d'ôter ses vêtement elle s'allongea sur son lit.

A peine sa tête avait elle touché l'oreiller qu'elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée.


	11. Sous le ciel étoile

Sophie se réveilla aux aurores , une douce lumière filtrant dans sa chambre . Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui trônait sur sa commode.Il lui restait encore deux heures de sommeil avant de se préparer. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié de fermer les volet hier soir.

Sa mauvaise humeur fut vite dissipé car elle venait de se rappeler que ce soir elle serait avec Keefe et observerait les étoiles.

Elle tenta de se rendormir pendant prés d'une demie heure , en vain.

Repoussant la couverture elle se dirigea vers l'armoire où elle se rappelait avoir déposé quelques tenues dont biana lui avait fait cadeau.

Elle en essaya une bonne dizaine avant de trouver une robe qui lui correspondait vraiment. C'était une robe noire , parsemée de paillettes argentés sur le bustier scintillant autant que des diamant. Le bas de la robe était bleu nuit et évasé. Elle était tellement belle , peut-être même trop belle pour elle mais c'était celle ci qui lui fallait.

L'heure avait tourné plus rapidement que prévu et elle du se dépêcher pour parvenir à l'heure à son premier cours de la journée.

Au fur et a mesure que la journée avançait l'angoisse de la jeune fille augmentait.Des milliards de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Si elle n'appréciait pas ? Pire encore si elle ne ressentait rien ? Elle chassa ses idées de son esprit et se recentra sur ses cours.

Mais arrivé au terme de la journée elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défiler elle devait aller à ce rendez-vous et voir ce qui se passerait.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se posta devant son miroir. Elle reproduit milles et une coiffure mais aucune ne lui plaisait vraiment. Tant pis elle ferait quelque chose de simple, elle détacha ses cheveux et appliqua une lotion pour qu'ils ondulent . Elle se regarda dans le miroir : ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle enfila la robe et estima qu'elle était prête. Elle observa le ciel où le premières étoiles apparaissaient tout juste puis sauta vers Candleshade. En arrivant elle frissona . Le fond de l'air était froid et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de cape. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Keefe la contempla longuement

-Tu es magnifique lui dit-il

Comme à son habitude la jeune fille piqua un fard. Un courant d'air passa et la fit redoubler de frissons. Le jeune homme mis sa cape sur les épaules de Sophie.

Elle était touché par ce geste et lui sourit

-Merci.

Il l'invita à entrer et ils prirent un collation. L'heure tournait et la plupart des étoiles était désormais apparu aussi ressortiront-ils pour les observer.

Il s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et regardaient le ciel silencieusement.

Keefe décida de briser le silence :

-Je viens ici quasiment tout les soirs depuis que je suis revenu... Je trouve ça magnifique de voir ce ciel si noire scintiller grâce à ces étoiles.

\- Parfois moi aussi je sors observer les étoiles. Le soir quand je n'arrive pas à dormir ou que je dois réfléchir je m'asseoit contre le panacier et je regarde le ciel...

-Tu sais avant je me perdais dans ma contemplation de ce ciel étoile mais maintenant c'est dans ton regard que je me perd... J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi Sophie tu as pris une place tellement importante dans ma vie... Dans mon cœur.

Quand je suis parti espionner les Invisibles tu me manquais terriblement et je ressentais une sensation de vide, tu étais la seule personne qui me permettait de tenir et maintenant je sais pourquoi. C'est comme si tu étais l'autre moitié de mon cœur Sophie, quand je suis avec toi je me sens bien, entier, vivant...

C'était tellement beau et innatendu que l'espace d'un instant Sophie resta muette puis souffla :

-Moi aussi Keefe, tu es comme mon autre moitié et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi

Alors l'empathe s'approcha Lentement. Il était si près que leur souffles se mêlaient.

Et à l'endroit même où leur sentiments avaient été dévoilés il s'embrasserent.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeunes filles puis devenant plus passionnées se mouvaient plus rapidement sur les siennes.

Elle n'aurait souhaité se détacher de lui pour rien au monde.

Pour Sophie c'était bien plus qu'un baiser, c'était la promesse qu'ils partageraient d'autres moments comme celui-ci.


	12. Un étrange cauchemar

C'était une Sophie euphorique ( voire même hystérique) qui était rentré à Havenfield , malheureusement pour elle ses parents adoptifs étaient revenus et attendait des explications :

\- Jeune fille pourrions nous savoir où tu étais passé et pourquoi tu es si heureuse.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité... Tant pis elle allait tout leur avouer.

\- J'étais chez Keefe et...

\- PARDON ?! La coupa Grady

Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal pour elle , au diable la vérité elle devait sauver sa peau , elle raconterais tout à Edaline plus tard ...

\- Oui j'étais chez Keefe mais pour faire une partie de conquête rassurez-vous , en faite j'étais seule et je m'ennuyais quand Keefe m'a appelé pour me demander si j'étais partante pour une partie de conquête avec Biana et Fitz alors j'ai accepté mais je ne me doutait pas que l'on ferais plus d'une partie , ni que ça se finirait si tard ...

Elle avait l'impression que son mensonge était visible à des kilomètres mais heureusement pour elle ses parents ne remarquèrent rien :

\- Oh très bien , désolé de ne pas être très présents en ce moment...

-Oui c'est vrai que l'on n'a pas été là très souvent ses derniers temps mais on va moins s'absenter désormais on restera avec toi Sophie .

Elle s'en tirait plutôt bien même si , par sa faute les Ruewen culpabilisaient.

Elle monta et s'allongea sur son lit , elle se repassa en boucle le moment où ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de Keefe . Keefe ... Il lui manquait terriblement alors qu'elle l'avait quitté il y a moins de 10 minutes , mais peut-être était-ce ça l'amour ...

L'histoire de Brant et Jolie lui revient en mémoire , ils étaient tombés amoureux avant que les listes ne soient accessibles et n'avait finalement leur amour avait été interdit vu d'un mauvais œil par la communauté elfique , ils étaient des mal assortis.Des parias , rejetés alors qu'ils n'avaient commis aucun crime si ce n'est celui de s'aimer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sur leurs listes.

Et si Keefe n'était pas sur les siennes plus tard ? Que ferait-elle ? Et lui ?

Sophie était sur qu'elle ferait comme Jolie , peu importe ce qu'annonceront les listes si c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait elle ne le quitterait pas ! Après tout de quoi étaient fais les listes ? De statistiques , de compatibilité avec leurs talents. L'amour de deux personnes résultait donc de calculs ? Non.

L'amour est inexplicable alors des calculs ne peuvent pas prévoir l'alchimie de deux elfes en fonction de leurs gènes , c'était ridicule !

Mais pensait-il la même chose ? Elle ne cessait de se tourmenter mais finit par se dire qu'elle aviserait au moment venu , et elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Elle fit un rêve étrange , dans celui-ci elle était face à ses listes et cherchait le nom de Keefe , alors la liste se mît à lui parler lui conseillant plutôt de choisir Fitz car lui l'aimais était le premier de sa liste.

Sophie tenta de faire taire la liste en la plaçant sous quelque chose de lourd et en demanda un de deuxième.

Son nom n'y était toujours pas , la liste lui rit au nez et lui énonce le noms et les qualités de ses autres "prétendants " , elle lui fit subir le même sort que la précédente.

Elle se risqua à demander une troisième liste mais le résultat fut le même . La liste lui dit de se rendre à l'évidence qu'en fin de compte ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre , Sophie lui répondit que de toute façon elle l'aimait et qu'elle se fichait de ce que des fichues listes pouvaient bien dire et que malgré tout elle resterait avec lui.

Alors les lettres l'attaquèrent lui coupant le visage et lui hurlant de faire le bon choix.

Le jeune fille se réveilla en nage , tous ses soucis , toutes ses craintes venaient de lui revenir violemment en pleine figure comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas les ignorer et encore moins les fuir.

Elle se pencha pour essayer de distinguer l'heure. Oh non elle allait être en retard ! Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se réveiller et se prépara en vitesse , pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours en retard ?

Elle embrassa Grady et Edaline puis sauta vers Foxfire , l'estomac noué et son rêve encore présent.


	13. Partie de conquête ?

Ce matin là , une étrange atmosphère régnait dans les couloirs de Foxfire.

Les élèves étaient discrets comme à leur habitude mais l'empressement dans leurs gestes trahissant une certaine agitation.

Surprise, Sophie partit vers les casiers pour rejoindre ses amis et leur demander ce qui se passait.

Il n'y avait que Keefe.

Elle s'avança lentement, avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Alors Foster bien dormi ? Tu as fais de beau rêves hier soir ? demanda malicieusement l'elfe.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, décidément il ne changerait jamais !

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire et elle hésita un instant.

Devait elle le lui raconter ?

Finalement elle se lança et lui raconta son rêve, ou plutôt son cauchemard, en détail.

Le regard de l'empathe s'assombrit et il lâcha :

\- Espérons que ton rêve ne soit pas prémonitoire.

Surprise elle allait l'interroger mais il lui montra un bout de papier qui dépassait de son casier .

Elle le déplia et le lut.

Les prodiges sont invités à venir chercher leurs listes aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas possible, était-ce la cause de l'effervescence des elfes ?

Probablement. Elle savait que la plupart des jeunes filles attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait enfin les découvrir.

Sophie était toujours à part et aujourd'hui encore elle ne derogait pas à la règle. Elle devait être la seule fille à ne pas vouloir découvrir ses listes, et même à envisager de ne jamais aller les chercher.

Elle releva la tête et fit part à Keefe de ses pensées :

\- Eh bien, on ne le saura pas puisque je n'irais pas chercher ses listes.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, depuis quand Sophie Foster à peur d'un simple rêve ? Et de toute façon on savait tous les deux que se moment arriverait un jour. Pense à Grady et Edaline leur fille est morte après avoir refusé de suivre les listes et à d'ailleurs épousé un dangereux psychopathe qui adore jouer avec le feu. Alors va chercher les listes et trouve quelqu'un qui te correspond. Si tu trouve quelqu'un que tu aime et qui t'aime en retour tu verras tu seras heureuse, tu m'oubliera sûrement mais tant que tu es heureuse ce n'est pas grave. Crois moi se sera plus simple comme ça.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se remettre de ses émotions. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, signe qu'il était triste ou en colère. Elle aussi l'étais. Comment pouvait-il dire ça.

\- Depuis quand Keefe Sencen baisse les bras aussi facilement ? On ne connais même pas l'issue de cette histoire et tu pars défaitiste. Tu me demande te t'oublier avant même de savoir si tu es sur ses fichues listes.

Tu me demande d'être heureuse.

Tu me demande de faire ça pour Grady et Edaline.

Et tu me demande de trouver quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour alors que j'ai déjà trouvé cette personne.

Cette personne s'est toi Keefe Sencen. Toi et personne d'autre.

Ça ne pourra jamais être quelqu'un d'autre car vois tu c'est peut-être idiot mais je me suis attachée à toi et je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir, ni à t'oublier. Je crois même que je ne serais j'aimais prête à ça, pour moi c'est ça l'amour.

Alors sans crier gare il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

Elle répondis à son appel.

Sa langue rencontra la sienne et comme elle n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle devais faire elle le laissais faire.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres et se détacha de la jeune fille.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime Sophie Foster, pour ta détermination, et pour tellement d'autres choses mais la liste serait trop longue.

A ce moment là elle se fichais de ce dont pensais les gens, de ce qu'elle avais bien pu dire, de leur promesse de ne rien avouer aux autres pour l'instant. Tout ce qui l'importait était de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous comptiez nous le dire bientôt ?

Sophie sursauta elle n'avait pas entendu ses amis arriver.

Elle devint écarlate et répondit :

\- Euh oui prochainement...

Biana elle n'était pas surprise, pas étonnant elle était déjà au courant.

La télépathe remarqua d'ailleurs que la main de son amie était logée dans celle de Dex.

\- Et vous ? Est ce que vous comptiez nous le dire ?

Dex retira précipitamment sa main et rougit à son tour :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Biana le regagda d'un air qui signifiait clairement " si tu ne leur dis pas je le ferais".

\- Oui, j'allais vous en parler bien sûr.

\- Tout le monde a l'air de sortir ensemble en ce moment railla Tam amère.

Apprendre que Biana sortait avec Dex ne devait pas être facile pour lui et elle compatissait.

\- En tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous lança Linh pour dissiper la gêne qu'avait provoqué la remarque de son jumeau.

\- Moi aussi approuva Fitz.

\- Sinon vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir intervint Biana

Sophie consulta Keefe du regard

\- Non on n'a rien de prévu ce soir affirma le jeune homme

\- Parfait alors, on se retrouve chez moi après les cours pour faire une partie de conquête ?

\- Avec plaisir s'exclama Sophie

\- Pareil pour moi dit l'empathe.

\- Moi je ne vais pas pouvoir dit Dex.

\- Oh... Pourquoi ?

Biana avait l'air déçue et la jeune fille soupçonnais son amie d'avoir d'autres projets qu'une simple partie de conquête mais elle ne pipa mot.

\- Je dois aider mon père, il est débordé en ce moment.

\- Nous non plus on ne pourra pas venir, on a beaucoup de retard dans nos devoirs. S'exclamerent Tam et Linh à l'unisson.

Et les discussions reprirent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les interrompent.


	14. L'heure de vérité

\- Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner proposa Keefe.

\- Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas lui sourit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Sophie était anxieuse. Toute la journée elle n'avait fait que penser aux listes qu'elle allait découvrir.

Elle avait imaginé plusieurs possibilités.

Soit Keefe n'était pas sur sa liste.

Soit Sophie n'était pas sur la liste de Keefe

Soit ils étaient chacun sur la liste de l'autre.

Soit aucun des deux n'étaient sur leurs listes respectives.

Elle avait même imaginé les filles qui seraient sur la liste de Keefe à sa place et son cœur s'était serré à cette pensée.

Maintenant c'était l'heure de vérité. Elle tentait de se détendre en pensant à ses amis avec qui elle allait faire une partie de conquête tout à l'heure, à Keefe à ses côtés. Rien ne fonctionnait .

Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers les listes et son angoisse avec.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui , je crois...

Ils sautèrent.

Une elfe à l'air peu aimable leur adressa la parole :

\- C'est pour les listes ?

Elle avait l'air fatiguée , sans doute avait-elle passé la journée à répéter la même chose

\- Euh oui...

Elle sorti un énorme registre contenant des milliers de noms.

\- Nom ?

\- Sophie Foster ou Ruewen je ne sais pas sous quel nom je suis inscrite.

-Humm

L'elfe chercha pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement lui tendre les listes.

Sophie aurait préfère qu'elle lui dise qu'il y avait une erreur , que ses listes n'avaient pas étés faites ou qu'elle les avaient égarées.

Elle remercia l'elfe , saisit ses listes et se tourna vers Keefe :

\- Est ce qu'on peut aller chez toi pour qu'on les consulte calmement à l'abri des regards et qu'on en discute après ?

\- Bien sûr , mais on ne devait pas aller chez les Vacker ?

\- On ira une fois qu'on aura terminé , on trouvera bien un prétexte pour justifier notre retard.

\- Allons y alors .

Enfin seuls.

Elle s'installa dans l'herbe .

Ses mains tremblaient tant elle était nerveuse.

On aurait dit qu'elle allait jouer sa vie .

C'était en partie vrai puisque ces listes déterminerait avec qui elle allait passer le reste de sa vie ,et la vie d'un elfe était apparemment très longue.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre , si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Keefe sur elle.

Ses mains étaient moites.

Avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait et le discours pessimiste qu'avait tenu Keefe ce matin elle n'était absolument pas rassurée.

Elle était à deux doigt de tout abandonner mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et jeta un premier coup d'œil à la liste.

Fitzeroy Vacker

Sophie n'était pas étonné il possédait le même don qu'elle et ils étaient apparentés.

Il y avait des dizaines de noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Son angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la liste, si elle ne trouvait pas bientôt le nom de Keefe elle allait désespérer.

Tout à coup elle s'arrêta sur un nom.

LE nom. SON nom.

Keefe Sencen.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire , elle était si heureuse !

\- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il

Pour toute réponse elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle .

Elle rit

\- Évidemment que s'en est une , tu es sur ma liste. J'avoue qu'un instant j'ai cru que tu n'y serais pas et j'ai songé à laisser tomber, à brûler se listes mais j'ai tenu bon. Tu es le vingtième sur ma liste. Tout nos problèmes sont réglés ! On a plus aucun souci à se faire !

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire . C'était un rire innocent . Elle était tellement soulagée.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant de partir vers Everglen pour une partie de conquête , entre amis .


	15. Le plan

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris on va devoir faire semblant de ne pas être au courant que vous êtes ensembles jusqu'à la fin de la réception ?

\- C'est ça ! S'exclamèrent Keefe et Sophie en cœur.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

\- Il faudrait quand même que je dise à mes parents que l'on sort ensemble, ça ne servirait à rien d'organiser une réception alors que je sais déjà qui je vais choisir et que je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver au milieu d'inconnus dans une tenue de soirée horriblement inconfortable !

Keefe sembla réfléchir

\- À vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devait leur dire tout de suite, peut-être qu'on devrait justement attendre cette réception pour que ce soit officiel...

\- Oh non pitié le coupa-t-elle, pas de cérémonie officielle, de protocole compliqué ou quoique ce soit que je ne connais pas et devrait apprendre juste avant !

Il rit puis redevint sérieux

\- Je ne parlais pas d'une quelconque cérémonie je voulais seulement dire qu'on pourrait l'annoncer à Grady et Edaline juste après la cérémonie, c'est une tradition chez les elfes.

-Oh souffla la jeune fille.

Elle se sentait idiote.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, au fait je pensais que ce serait aussi la meilleure façon de l'annoncer à Grady. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas trop, il pense sûrement que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi et préférerais probablement que tu finisse avec Fitz donc si on lui annonce de but en blanc que nous sortons ensemble il ne va pas vraiment bien le prendre. En revanche si on organise la cérémonie et que tu rencontre les autres elfes de ta listes puis que tu lui annonce que tu m'a choisi il pensera que les autres ne te convenaient pas et ça ne se terminera pas en bain de sang.

Sophie leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait toujours qu'il exagére.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées il répondit :

\- Je ne rigole pas il m'a déjà menace plusieurs fois et franchement je ne suis jamais rassuré quand je viens chez toi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va essayer de se débarrasser de moi !

Un rire m'échappa :

\- Très bien puisque tu ne veux pas que, hum, que ça se termine en bain de sang on n'a qu'à faire ça même si je ne préférerais éviter cette soirée, en plus on ne sait jamais je rencontrerais peut-être quelqu'un et je tomberais peut-être amoureuse dit-elle pour lui faire peur et tenter de lui faire abandonner cette idée.

Il la regarda et lui dit :

\- Foster, Foster je sens d'ici que tu m'aime beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien admettre et je sais aussi que tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'a pas envie d'aller à cette soirée et que tu espère que ça me fera changer d'idée mais tu te trompe je suis très têtu tu devrais le savoir !

Elle soupira mais finit par céder.

\- Mais il reste tout de même quelques détails à régler, comment on va faire pour que personne ne dise rien ? Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui va finir par vendre la mèche !

\- Non il suffit de prévenir Fitz, Biana et le reste du groupe

Elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue, elle était certaine qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans ce plan qui allait mal tourner mais elle avait confiance en Keefe alors elle accepta.

 _Retour au présent_

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Biana

\- Nous avons nos raisons répondit simplement l'empathe

Mais la réponse ne convenait pas à Biana elle voulait au moins savoir pourquoi elle devait jouer la comédie.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait quand même en savoir un peu après tout on pourrais oublier que vous n'êtes pas ensemble pour la soirée et...

\- Tu es vraiment infernale, la coupa Keefe, bon très bien on veut attendre la fin de la soirée pour que ça passe mieux auprès des parents de Sophie.

La jeune fille l'entendit marmonner " Enfin surtout de Grady".

\- Je ne devrais peut-être pas venir dit Fitz

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'exclama Sophie

\- Eh bien, commenca t-il l'air embarrassé, j'ai déjà remarqué que m'aimais bien et je ne veux pas que Grady tente de nous rapprocher pendant la soirée et je ne peux simplement par te faire ça Keefe.Je ne peux pas passer la soirée à discuter avec Sophie alors que toi tu ne pourra pas le faire pour que ton plan se tienne.

Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol, ayant trop peur d'affronter le regard de son meilleur ami.

\- Je te fais confiance, tu es mon meilleur ami alors qu'importe que tu discute avec celle que j'aime toute la soirée, qu'importe que Grady fasse tout pour que vous tombiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'ai confiance en toi et j'ai confiance en Sophie. Alors ce serais plutôt un service qui tu me rendais si tu lui parlais comme ça les autres le feront moins et mon plan se déroulera à la perfection.

Ils se regardèrent.

\- D'accord lâcha Fitz.

\- Parfait ! Biana ?

\- Évidemment que je suis d'accord je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber !

\- Alors tout va bien, on ferai mieux de rentrer, il se fait tard et il faut se préparer pour demain.

\- Demain ? Questionna Sophie

\- Oui demain c'est la soirée dit Keefe

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible on n'a reçu les listes seulement aujourd'hui ils n'ont pas pu organiser une soirée si vite ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Ils l'ont déjà préparé depuis longtemps, c'est une tradition chez les elfes que de faire la réception le lendemain de la remise des listes.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de tenue, je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Parfait je vais pouvoir t'emmener faire du shopping demain se réjouit Biana.

La télépathe poussa un soupir de découragement et partit chez elle. Arrivée dans sa chambre elle se rendit compte qu'elle était exténuée et tomba de fatigue sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard elle était endormie, loin du plan et de la réception, loin des robes et des coiffures, loin de ses tourments et des chaussures.


	16. L'invisible

Quand Sophie se réveilla une lumière vive l'aveugla, ses volets avaient été ouvert. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir fait une chose pareil quand une voix lança :

\- Ah tu es enfin réveillée on va bientôt pouvoir aller chercher ta robe.

La jeune fille émit un grognement sonore et replongea dans son oreiller.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, dit son amie en tirant sa couette.

C'était de la torture, on l'aveuglait à moitié pour aller faire du shopping et maintenait on tentait de l'arracher de la chaleur de son lit !

Elle finit pas se résigner, enfila une tenue que l'éclipseuse lui avait choisi, se coiffa et partit avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer d'avis.

Elle avait beau être déjà allée en atlantide ça lui faisait toujours un choc et une fois revenue sur la terre ferme elle se sentait soulagée.

\- Je te préviens, tu n'aura pas une minute de répit avant d'avoir trouvé La robe parfaite, un jour comme celui-là ça ne s'oublie pas.

\- Biana... Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier tout de même !

\- En parlant de ça j'exige certaines choses vis à vis de ce mariage

Sophie rit, il fallait toujours que son amie exagére on lui parlait seulement d'une réception elle se projetait déjà au mariage, amusée mais répondit tout de même :

\- Ah oui ? comme quoi par exemple ?

L'éclipseuse fit mine de réfléchir puis se mit a énumérer un tas de conditions :

\- Premièrement je veux être une des demoiselles d'honneur ça ce n'est absolument pas négociable, oh et puis je veux m'occuper de la déco et aussi être la marraine de tes enfants et...

\- Respire Biana, pour l'instant je vais seulement à une réception ce n'est pas la peine de s'emballer dit Sophie.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle :

\- Tu as raison je m'emballe trop le plus important c'est de trouver une robe, ce soir tu seras la plus belle, Keefe n'en reviendra pas parole de Vacker !

Et elle la tira par la main.

Combien de temps avaient durés les essayages ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était beaucoup trop long. Elle était sur le point d'étrangler la vendeuse quand tout à coup :

\- PARFAIT ! Absolument sublime, non mieux que ça divine ! C'est celle là qu'il te faut Sophie.

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer quoique ce soit elle paya la robe et renvoya la télépathe en cabine.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'habiller et de prendre cette robe une chose est sûre elle changeait de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle sortirent du magasin la journée était déjà bien entamée :

\- Oh mon dieu je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard ! Bon tant pis je connais de superbes coiffures que je pourrais te faire chez toi et...

Sophie dégagea son poignet et lui dit :

\- Non, tu as déjà choisis ma robe mais je veux au moins quelque chose de personnelle dans cette tenue j'aimerai faire moi même ma coiffure si ça ne te dérange pas.

Biana soupira mais acquiesça marmonnant que " de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix" et " ça ne pourra pas être si horrible de toute façon".

Une fois revenue à Havenfield la jeune fille s'enferma dans sa chambre après mille et unes recommandations de la part de son amie.

Elle enfila sa robe et se plaça devant son miroir. Cette robe était vraiment magnifique elle ne pouvait pas le nier seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle portait habituellement.

Elle était rose pâle et s'arrêtait juste en dessous des genoux. Une fine ceinture dorée soulignait sa taille. Elle choisit de se faire un chignon bas flou comme le lui avait conseillé Vertina. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre à ses pieds, si elle mettait des chaussures à talons c'était la catastrophe assurée mais si elle mettait des chaussures plates Biana et Edaline ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Elle opta finalement pour des chaussures à talons dorés avec une fine lanière à la cheville.

Il lui restait une bonne heure avant de devoir descendre pour faire son entrée mais elle était tout de même stressée. Elle s'étala sur son lit de tout son long se fichant complètement de froisser sa robe et de ruiner sa coiffure. Elle sera Ella contre elle et laissa ses pensées dériver vers sa famille humaine. Son cœur se serra. Que penserait-ils ? Seraient-ils fiers d'elle ? Ils lui manquait énormément, quelques larmes vinrent s'écraser sur la tête de l'éléphant bleu. Mais elle se ressaisit vite, ils ne voudraient pas la voir pleurer il fallait rester forte à près tout aujourd'hui était SON jour, elle se devait d'être joyeuse.

Dix minutes avant de faire son entrée elle se risqua à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Du haut des escaliers elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà du monde, elle chercha Keefe mais ne le vit pas.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre. L'heure tournait et la jeune fille angoissait de plus en plus. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

\- Tu devrais te maquiller.

Sophie sursauta elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Vertina.

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Elle non plus n'avait pas voulu.

Le miroir spectral n'avait pas dit de qui il s'agissait pourtant la jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle voulait parler d' fille de ses tuteurs, Jolie Ruewen.

\- Enfin au début, ensuite je lui ai dit que ça pouvait être très simple et elle a accepté.

Je crois que c'était plus pour que Brant se rappelle de ce jour toute sa vie.

Sophie frémit lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom. Le fiancé de Jolie n'était en fait nul autre que son meurtrier faisant partie des invisibles.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Évidemment, et puis de toute façon elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, il était déjà amoureux d'elle.

Amoureux était un bien grand mot, si il l'était vraiment il ne l'aurait pas tuée songea la télépathe.

\- Alors tu vas te maquiller ?

\- J'ai dis que... Oh et puis il n'y aura pas deux jours comme celui-ci, je veux bien me maquiller.

Le bourdonnement des conversations s'entendait d'en haut, rendant Sophie plus nerveuse encore si c'était possible.

Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

Elle pris son courage à deux mains et commença à descendre l'escalier.

Elle parcourut la foule du regard.

Tous étaient silencieux, retenant leurs souffles.

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette dans le fond de la salle.

Une personne vêtue d'une cape, une capuche rabattue sur la tête se tenait là. Sur son épaule un symbole était peint : un œil.

Son cœur manqua un battement. ILS étaient là. EUX ses ennemis de toujours.

Les invisibles.


	17. L'amour est une force

Les personnes présentent avaient vu la jeune fille se stopper net dans sa descente et fixer un point vers le fond de la salle.

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qu'elle regardait.

Une personne tenait sa capuche à deux mains, prête à la rabattre.

Son visage n'était plus caché, il s'agissait de Fintan.

Les gens mirent un peu de temps à le reconnaître mais lorsque ce fut fait des cris de firent entendre et un mouvement de panique parcouru la foule.

Sophie était paralysée, tout semblait se passer au ralenti.

Tout à coup elle se rappela les horreurs qu'il avait commis, les gens qu'il avait fait souffrir, il fallait qu'elle agisse ! Elle n'allait pas rester planté ici sans rien faire ! Elle descendit le reste des marches en courant. La foule s'écarta pour la laisse passer. Elle s'avança vers le pyrokinésiste. Lorsqu'elle lui fit enfin face toute sa haine ressurgit :

\- Sophie Foster, ça faisait longtemps !

Elle tremblait de rage, comment pouvait-il se tenir là, devant elle ? Il devait être à Exil !

\- Vous devriez avoir honte de vous tenir devant tous ces gens alors que vous avez tués des innocents, certains on peut-être même perdus des membres de leur famille par votre faute ! Vous être un meurtrier hurla-t-elle.

\- Et j'en suis profondément navré, ce n'était pas réellement mon but que de tuer ses innocents. Il étaient disons, des dommages collatéraux, des obstacles à mon génie et à ma grandeur.

\- Fintan, Fintan voyons est ce que tu t'entends parler ?

Keefe. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle mais pour lui.

Il ne devait pas lui parler, pas le provoquer. Il devait être déjà suffisamment en colère d'avoir été trahi après avoir accordé sa confiance au jeune homme. Inconsciemment elle se mit devant lui comme pour le protéger.

\- On dirait presque que tu te crois supérieur, désolé de te décevoir mais aux dernières nouvelles la seule personne géniale ici c'est moi !

Il était impossible, même dans les situations les plus graves il faisait de l'humour !

\- Keefe , la honte de la famille Sencen mais quel surprise de te voir ici ! Il ricana

La jeune fille vit le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert, qu'il avait constamment été blâmé pour ne pas avoir suivi le chemin de la perfection, de la grandeur et de la réussite que son père avait imaginé pour lui.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Fintan raviver ses souvenirs douloureux.

Elle se tourna vers le pyrokinésiste et déversa toute sa haine, toute sa colère, sur lui.

L'homme se tordit de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

Elle en était ravie, elle voulait qu'il souffre et qu'il paye pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et l'apaisa instantanément.

Keefe. Il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de la calmer.

Elle se sentit ramenée en arrière mais elle ne résista pas.

Ce fut au tour de Keefe de la protéger en passant devant elle.

Le pyrokinésiste se releva en riant, l'air dément.

\- Comme c'est romantique, la jeune fille qui protège celui qu'elle aime. L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse, et une supercherie. Peux-tu réellement être sûr qu'elle t'aime ? Je ne pense pas mais de toute manière...

\- Tu ne connais rien à l'amour l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Tu penses que l'amour est une faiblesse ? Et bien tu te trompes, l'amour est une force, c'est un sentiment noble et fort. Aimer nous pousse à devenir meilleur à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que soi. Quant à ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure concernant ma famille... Je préfère être la honte de ma famille et prendre le bon chemin que de devenir la honte du monde en prenant le mauvais, car oui Fintan tu es la honte du monde.

Ne supportant pas cet affront, l'elfe s'avança vers l'elfe et lui saisit le poignet.

\- Non !

Sophie s'interposa elle repoussa la main de l'elfe grâce à la télékinésie.

Keefe retira vivement son poignet, une marque y était tout de même présente.

Fintan paraissait vouloir bouger mais ne pouvais pas.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Grady la mine concentré. Elle comprit qu'il forçait l'elfe à rester à sa place. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

C'est à cet instant que les conseillers arrivèrent dans la salle.

Alors elle comprit, quelqu'un avait appelé les avait appelés et son père adoptif avait fait en sorte que l'invisible ne s'échappe pas.

Ils avancèrent vers le pyrokinésiste :

\- C'est terminé Fintan, tu ne fera plus aucun mal cette fois !

Sophie remarqua qu'Oralie tremblait légèrement comme si elle menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

La télépathe la comprenait, la personne qu'elle aimait avait été tué par la faute de cet homme et le revoir ne pouvais que la mettre en colère ou la rendre encore plus triste.

\- Allez-y mettez moi en cellule à Exil un autre membre des invisibles viendra me libérer. Et puis pour être franc avec vous je n'ai plus rien n'a perdre.

\- Nous nous moquons de ta soit disant franchise, elle n'a aucune valeur à nos yeux tu mens comme tu respire ! s'écria Oralie les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh la pauvre elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de la mort de ce cher Kenric hein ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux... malgré le fait que ce soit interdit.

\- Taisez-vous, je vous interdit de parler de lui et vous ne savez rien du tout, vous ne connaîtrez jamais une quelconque forme d'amour ! Vous êtes un être abjecte qui ne mérite pas d'exister s'emporta-t-elle.

Les autres conseillers essayaient de la calmer, en vain, elle avait refoulée sa colère trop longtemps.

Cependant ils emmenèrent Fintan avec eux pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, du moins en public.

La foule se remit en mouvement comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur le bouton play.

Sophie se retourna.

Keefe n'était pas là.

Grady non plus.

Elle chercha Edaline, quand elle la trouva enfin elle la questionna :

\- Où est Grady ? Et Keefe ? Où sont-ils passés ?


	18. La marque

Sa mère adoptive la serra dans ses bras :

\- Du calme, Grady est sorti à l'extérieur pour se calmer et Keefe l'a accompagné parce qu'il savait comment l'aider... D'ailleurs il faudrait que nous discutions de certaines choses toi et moi, enfin bon je te laisse rejoindre ton prince charmant dit-elle avec un clin d'œil,

Sophie s'empressa de quitter la pièce terriblement rouge.

La fraîcheur de l'extérieur la calma un peu et elle retrouva une couleur normale.

Elle chercha les deux elfes du côté de l'enclos de Verdi.

Rien.

Alors elle eut l'idée d'aller voir près du panacier.

Elle y trouva Keefe adossé.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver il se redressa.

La jeune fille courut jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur lui souffla-t-elle une fois détachée de lui

\- Et moi donc, tu m'a fais une de ses peur en allant te planter face à Fintan, si il t'étais arrivé quelque chose je... sa voix se brisa.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout.

Elle fixa son avant bras soigneusement recouvert par sa manche.

\- Toi en revanche... poursuivit la jeune fille.

Elle remonta sa manche.

Une légère marque était présente.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, elle avait une forme particulière, elle était en forme de cœur.

Lorsque la jeune fille avait repoussé le pyrokinésiste elle l'avait fait pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait, serait-il possible que cela ait laissé une trace dans la chair de cet être ?

\- Keefe ça va te paraître complètement fou mais je crois que la marque que tu as au poignet n'est pas une brûlure...

\- Je sais lui dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Lorsque tu as repoussa Fintan je n'ai senti aucune brûlure en revanche une douce chaleur m'a enveloppée pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle m'a quittée la marque était là.

\- Étrange...

Il s'assirent contre le tronc de l'arbre.

La jeune fille se blottit dans les bras de l'empathe.

Elle resta comme ça sans rien dire.

Puis soudain elle le regarda et lui dit :

\- Je t'aime Keefe

\- Je t'aime aussi Sophie Foster lui dit-il en souriant.

\- La marque que tu as sur ton poignet est la marque de mon amour pour toi.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et offrit un long baiser langoureux.

\- Hum hum toussota quelqu'un derrière eux.

Sophie sursauta et Keefe lança un regard noir par dessus son épaule.

Grady était là.

\- Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de Keefe commença Grady

\- Eh je suis là je vous signale !

L'hypnotuseur le fusilla du regard et poursuivit :

\- Cependant je suis certain qu'il t'aime... et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour te protéger par conséquent je ne m'opposerait pas à cette relation.

Sophie sourit.

\- MAIS, pas de baisers devant moi, Keefe ne reste pas dormir chez nous et tu n'iras pas non plus chez lui et tu ne l'invitera pas chez nous si nous ne sommes pas là.

Il se tourna vers l'empathe.

Et si un jour tu lui brise le cœur jeune homme j'aurais officiellement le droit de te tuer.

\- Pas de souci répondit

Son père adoptif resta planté là et la situation était très étrange :

\- Euh tu peux nous laisser tu sais on ne fera rien du tout on veut juste rester dehors...

\- Hum marmonna Grady avant de s'en aller.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement serein ... Toi qui affirmait que mon père allait te tuer et a mis en place tout un stratagème pour l'éviter tu lui a répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci sans ciller ,il faut que tu m'explique.

\- Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds :

\- Tu es certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il disais ?!

\- Parfaitement.

\- Donc le fait qu'il t'ai menacé de mort ne t'a pas dérangé ? Lui dit- elle en le regardant l'air perdue

\- Si.

\- Alors...

\- Mais la condition qu'il a posé ne m'a pas dérangé , la coupa l'empathe , jamais je ne te ferai de mal Sophie , jamais je ne te briserait le coeur. Alors il peut toujours espérer se débarrasser de moi mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver !

Il s'approcha doucement des lèvres de la jeune fille , trop lentement à son goût. Ses lèvres papillonaient sur les siennes sans jamais les toucher, c'était une douce torture.

Après une éternité il approfondit le baiser ramenant la jeune fille encore un peu plus près de lui si c'était possible ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et elle posa la tête contre son torse.

Il restèrent là un moment puis tout à coup il se remis à l'embrasser descendant dans son cou lentement comme pour la torturer.

La jeune fille soupira elle avait envie de rester à ses côtés toute la soirée mais si elle ne revenait pas bientôt à l'intérieur elle était presque certaine que Grady allait débarquer pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Keefe murmura-t- elle en se détachant de lui, il faut que j'y aille Grady et Edaline vont s'inquiéter sinon

\- On est vraiment obligés de respecter ses règles idiotes ? dit-il en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle

\- Non on n'est pas obligés de respecter ses règles lui répondit-t-elle en le repoussant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais on est obligés de rester discrets en les contournant.

En effet ses parents adoptifs se dirigeaient vers l'arbre où ils étaient adossés.

Keefe grogna et se releva :

\- Monsieur Ruewen s'exclama t-il, je vais vous laisser avec Sophie nous avions fini de...

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas tu peux rester lui dit Edaline qui n'était visiblement pas au courant des conditions qu'avait posé son mari.

Je pensais que tu pourrais rester dormir chez nous ce soir il est tard et tu dois être fatigué.

Grady manqua de s'étrangler et lança un regard insistant au jeune homme lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il devait décliner l'invitation.

Mais malgré les regards noirs de ce dernier Keefe répondit :

\- Oui je suis exténué, je vous remercie.

La jeune fille savait que ça l'avait amusé de répondre ça alors que l'hypnotiseur était impuissant.

\- Parfait alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher il se fait tard ! Elle les poussa vers la maison.

Sophie se changea et se glissa sous ses draps.

Pendant ce temps là, à deux pièces d'elle Edaline montrait à Keefe sa chambre lui faisant promettre de veiller sur Sophie.

Il accepta évidemment de toute manière il ne ce serait pas vu la laisser se mettre en danger.

La télépathe était perdue dans ses pensées, emplies de cheveux blonds et de yeux bleus rieurs quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle sursauta et entendit une voix derrière la porte :

\- Foster, c'est moi !

Surprise elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- Keefe ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

\- Je devrais, mais j'avais très envie de voir une certaine Sophie Foster alors j'ai déserté ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne répondit-il simplement.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit ce qui fit rire le jeune homme :

\- Voyons Foster un peu de tenue !

Elle rit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Il la regarda si intensément qu'elle en rougit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien je me rend compte à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie c'est tout.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et étouffa un baillement.

-Tu devrais te reposer tu as l'air exténuée.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et retourna à la chaleur de ses draps.

Keefe l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit Sophie.

\- Bonne nuit murmura a son tour la jeune fille.

Elle le vit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	19. Ton sourire vaut tout l'or du monde

Sophie s'éveilla doucement d'un profond sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux afin d'y voir plus clair. Son petit ami se trouvait toujours sur le fauteuil mais il lisait un livre. Elle essaya de distinguer la couverture. La télépathe aurait juré que c'était un livre qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle vivait avec sa famille humaine. Ne se souvenant plus du titre elle se pencha un peu plus en avant. Keefe leva les yeux du livre

\- Enfin réveillée dit-il en souriant

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et demanda :

\- Je n'ai pas dormi si longtemps non ?

L'empathe rigolé

\- À vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis hier soir.

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

\- Au fait, tu sais que tu bave en dormant

Sophie devint rouge pivoine et saisit un coussin.

\- Ah non tu ne va quand même pas recommencer à m'envoyer des coussins à la figure ?!

La télépathe s'arrêta un instant pour mieux viser et lança le coussin.

Il atterrit parfaitement sur sa cible.

\- Il n'y a même pas 24 heures tu m'embrassait et maintenant tu m'agresse avec un cousin ?

Il fait mine d'être offusqué mais Sophie savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu sais chez les humains tout vas très vite, même les couples peuvent passer du rire aux larmes en quelques heures.

\- Ce sont vraiment des êtres changeants dis donc !

Sophie acquisesa.

\- Mais, les humains vivent bien moins longtemps que les elfes alors évidemment leur vie est plus mouvementée. Enfin c'est l'impression que ça nous donne même finalement c'est un peu comme ce qu'il se passe chez nous mais sur une durée plus courte.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, tout est condensé tandis que chez nous c'est étalé sur des années.

Un blanc s'installa.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que les humains se marient si tôt, je me trompe ? demanda Keefe.

\- C'est probablement pour ça oui, quand on y pense c'est un peu dommage.

\- Je ne trouve pas. Dans un sens est-ce que ça ne rend pas celà plus beau. La vie est éphémère alors ils vivent tout plus intensément...

Sophie regarda le jeune homme surprise, d'ordinaire ça aurait plutôt été elle qui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça. Celà fit sourire la jeune fille.

\- C'est vrai, dit comme ça c'est beau souffla la télépathe.

Son petit ami sembla réfléchir. Il paraissait être en plein dilemme et le doute se lisait sur son visage.

\- À quoi tu pense ?

Il sortit de ses pensées.

\- À rien, je...

Il paraissait légèrement anxieux ce qui n'était absolument pas habituel.

Sophie commença à s'inquiéter.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si tout allait bien, il la voilà :

\- Je... Tu veux bien passer chez moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montre.

Elle se sentit soulagée, ce n'était rien de grave visiblement.

\- Oui bien-sûr, tu veux qu'on y aille cet après-midi ?

Il fronca les sourcils

\- Non, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- C'est si urgent que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin... tu comprendra plus tard.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait lui monter pour qu'ils doivent se dépêcher autant.

\- Très bien je vais me préparer alors.

Elle attendit qu'il se lève mais il ne fit rien.

\- Keefe ?

\- Oui ? Oh tu te prépare dans ta chambre c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte.

Sophie prit une tenue qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise pour la remettre.

Elle s'approcha du miroir et Vertina apparut.

\- Alors cette soirée ?

Pour une fois elle avait l'air enthousiaste et heureuse de lui parler.

Ça lui rappelait sans doute Jolie...

\- Oh ça a été répondit vaguement la jeune fille.

\- Alors le mariage c'est pour quand ?

Le mariage ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé.

\- On a encore le temps, mes parents viennent à peine d'apprendre et d'accepter notre relation !

\- Mh fit Vertina.

Sophie n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Elle était prête. La télépathe sortit et vit Keefe adossé contre un mur. Il l'attendait avec impatience visiblement.

Son petit ami leva son cristal et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient à Candelshade.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il lui dit :

\- Ferme les yeux.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. La jeune fille l'entendait fouiller dans le placard.

Au bout de quelques minutes il lui demandant de rouvrir les yeux.

Il se tenait face à elle mais n'avait rien dans les mains.

\- Tu ne devais pas me montrer quelque chose ?

L'elfe bégaya :

\- E-Euh si enfin non !

Elle le regarda intriguée.

Il inspira puis dit calmement :

\- Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que je voulais te parler.

La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient eu besoin de venir ici, mais elle le laissa continuer.

\- Tu sais ça fait quelques temps que j'y réfléchis...

La télépathe commença à angoisser.

\- Sophie Foster je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi et je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est t'avoir à mes côtés. Je... Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange comme demande mais, est ce que plus tard quand on aura enfin vaincu les invisibles et que la paix sera revenue, tu voudrais m'épouser ?

Son coeur moi la un battement, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

\- Keefe...

\- Non laisse tomber c'était stupide de ma part.

\- NON !

Elle avait élevé la voix inconsciemment.

\- Je veux dire,non, ce n'était pas idiot. Mais, on a largement le temps d'y penser tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je sais mais...

Sa voix se brisa.

\- J'ai si peur de te perdre, tu sais les invisibles sont prêts à tout et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Une lame roula le long de sa joue.

Sophie avait la gorge nouée. Elle détestait voir les gens malheureux, encore plus son petit ami.

Lui qui d'habitude est si joyeux et fait toujours des blagues, il pleurait.

Elle le sera dans des bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça ira, on va s'en sortir. Je te le promets.

Il sourit :

\- Évidemment qu'on va s'en sortir, après tout t'es super Foster non ?

Elle rigola

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je t'ai promis que ça irait pour moi, promet moi que ça ira de ton côté...

Il la contemplation longuement et l'embrassa.

Il souffla :

\- Je te le promet


	20. Épilogue

\- Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un lutin !

\- Bravo , un dernier et tu pourra récupérer le sachet entier de papotins !

Elle tira une épingle de sa collection. Celle-ci comptait beaucoup pour elle, c'était une épingle assez rare, celle d'une créature mythique.

\- Alors ? Demanda t'elle

Le visage concentrée de la petite fille la fit sourire

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire avec une moue boudeuse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sophie se dirigea vers Keefe pour l'embrasser.

\- Je lui ai promis un paquet entier de papotins si elle parvenait à trouver encore une épingle mais elle ne sait pas ce que c'est.

\- Montre moi ça demanda l'elfe rieur .

Elle leva l'épingle vers lui et le sourire de l'empathe s'élargit encore un peu plus.

\- Ça ma chère c'est une alicorne !

\- Ça a l'air jolie ! Je peux avoir le paquet maintenant ?

Keefe éclata de rire.

\- Elle tient bien de son père rit aussi Sophie.

\- Ça fait partit de mon charme... auquel tu n'a pas réussi à résister d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit

\- Tu ne changera jamais...

La télépathe se tourna vers sa fille :

\- Tu peux avoir le paquet quand même ne t'en fais pas.

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie puis partit en courant vers sa chambre.

\- Je rêve ou elle vient de nous abandonner pour un paquet de popotins ?

\- Il faut croire qu'elle aime vraiment jouer avec...

Keefe regarda Sophie.

\- Elle a tellement grandi... mais toi tu n'a pas changée.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre rigola t'elle.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me rappelle encore de la première fois que je t'ai vu dans les couloirs de Foxfire.

\- Quand j'étais complètement perdue après m'être fait renvoyée de cours !

\- Oui, il faut croire que tu as toujours été une rebelle finalement. En tout cas je me rappelle encore de ça et désormais je suis mariée à la femme que j'aime et on a une magnifique petite fille... J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est presque comme

\- Un rêve termina Sophie.

Elle avait exactement la même sensation. Ils avaient vaincus les invisibles et comme promis étaient sortis vivants de cette bataille. Puis il s'étaient mariés comme ils l'avaient prévus. Et Jolie est arrivée... Il ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, ça leur était tombé dessus comme ça pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils l'avaient nommée en hommage de la fille décédée des parents de Sophie. Maintenant qu'elle les avaient dans sa vie le reste importait peu.

\- Moi aussi j'ai parfois du mal à y croire,mais après tout ce qui s'est passé on mérite bien un peu de bonheur et de répit non ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire rigola Keefe, Au fait Fitz nous a proposé de se réunir chez lui avec les autres demain, on accepte ?

\- Évidemment s'exclama la télépathe.

Elle était au comble du bonheur à cet instant précis, et pour être tout à fait honnête elle elle espérait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Fin


End file.
